1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric wire for an automobile. More specifically, the invention relates to an electric wire for an automobile having both a good battery fluid resistance and a good coating strippability by coating with a composition comprising a combination of a prescribed amount of a metal hydrate, a halogen-based flame retardant, and a modified polypropylene resin.
2. Background Art
In order to make an insulating resin composition for coating an electric wire for an automobile halogen-free, a composition comprising a polypropylene-based resin as a base polymer and a metal hydrate such as magnesium hydroxide is used. However, the non-halogen flame retardant resin composition has a problem in mechanical properties since the composition comprises a large amount of the metal hydrate.
As a flame retardant resin composition having various properties such as mechanical properties, heat resistance, and cold resistance in a balanced manner, a resin composition comprising (a) a polypropylene-based resin, (b) an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, (c) a styrene-based thermoplastic elastomer, (d) a modified polyolefin, and (e) magnesium hydroxide was proposed (JP-A-2008-239901).
Moreover, in order to improve mechanical properties, use of a polyamide resin is proposed. However, it causes a problem that high molding temperature is required. In order to solve the problem, a resin composition comprising a polyamide 6/66 copolymer as a polyamide resin was proposed (JP-A-2009-40947).